User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 8
I get it now but... I get it now but I still have one question. do I have to move my sigs? becuase doen't that make then harder to user I mean its alot easier to type than every time I make a comment The question Okay, the movie BioGecko planned is going to be after Eternal Darkness, but after the movie there are coming more stories. re:movie I believe I asked biogecko but anyways I have an account but can't upload sound files because I don't know if he will be able to open them.(I don't have a mac so I can't be sure he will get them...) havent made them yet still waiting for BG to answer me. but if you have any sugestions i will listen About it Teridax does take over the MU FAR after Eternal Darkness. That's how it is. Pretty much plans aren't they. I also suggest you should look here to see where I got my inspiration from. Where? Where's the Email this user button, I don't see it. have you already looked Title says all. If you are there, type in Citadel in the search bar, there you'll find pictures about the Citadel we are gonna use these pictures. I hope if you looked there you liked it. Email Starngly I have not goten it yet did you reply to my email? also it might just be taking a long time I will tell you what I think when I get the MOC Stealer Thanks for telling me. I'll be watching those pages in case he tries again. I've told him that if he does, those pages will become candidates for deletion. The answer Okay okay: And the answer to the question is Kutrax's Blog is going to be canceled. Also Teridax DOES take over the MU FAR after Eternal Darkness.(You already know why) P.S. Is this enough information. Order of Darkness The OOD is the leading organization to the BOGM. But the OOD is secret so only some beings know about it. The ones who do know about it are: Fyxan, Fyxon, Kutrax, Ralox, Kunaku, Filax and Velnax. No other beings do know about it, not even Tetrack. Noctia the islands are just south east of metru nui awesome well thats cool either way} I am actually buying the bionicle stars because I think I am getting money for christmas. I am planning on MOCing with teh rahkshi and the pirakak one (mainly using their new heads) manoc Sorry as I said on my User page still a bit new.Well anyway makuta phantoka and shadow matoran masks are allowed. --Toa manoc 18:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Seen it already,and a great user page it is. --Toa manoc 18:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I have asked your my lego network to be my friend my user in my lego network is uieoe. --Toa manoc 18:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks --Toa manoc 18:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) About the what are demons in bionicle terms they arn't just a species from the hell demension they are also the dead from the matoran universe. --Toa manoc 18:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey how about you get your friends to join my demon contest. --Toa manoc 17:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Fine I'll say I'm sorry I just don't like it. --Toa manoc 18:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Program Jasc Animation Shop. It pays, but I got it free through relations... --Toatapio Nuva 05:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) OOD Leading organization means that they (secretly) lead the BOGM. FuSoTech is cancelled, I will try to revive it when Eternal Darkness and it's other stories have ended, but seeing that Eternal Darkness will still be a long way to go, I will cancel FuSoTech for now and see if I could revive it later. P.S. Funny nuke pic, I know exactly which nuke that is. TDR When are you going to write the first chapter, if the work on it will be delayed to long, then it will take years before we reach Eternal Darkness and the stories after. And I don't want to take years on my storyline anymore. TWWOOD will be a short story, since it is some sort of a prologue to the stories during the actual war. I plan on TWWOOD to be only 3 chapters long, and the darkness returns should be like 8 chapters, not more. I think that's enough explaining my (Little) irritation for now. New MOCs I have recently made new images. Well Sacho, Brominax, Leptys and all those other great beings can be killed except Antidax who will be left alive until the end of the first story after Eternal Darkness. Sorry, dude... Yeah, I got Reganon mixed up with Reganonon, as most people might, I guess. Yeah, it was a misunderstanding, which is why I promptly deleted it. Still, no hard feelings. And you are awesome. Contest I'm not sure......I'll judge soon hey slicer hey slicer I was wondering if now that you are an admin, if you would please, please delete my pages that I put a delete template on. I put them there becuase I decided not to use them in my story or add any info to them so please delete them awesome yay bionicle stars, I am planning to MOC with both the rahkshi and teh piraka, maybe the skrall also I will give you a spoiler I am not quiting! I will not quit I made things right and I'll stay and I'll continue on with my contests. --Toa manoc Hi Slice how can I join? How can I join the BPP? --Toa manoc name well I wnated to think of a better name, but the name bionicle tales really inspired my so I started thinking Bionicle legends, or legend of the bionicle, (thoose are too close to glatorian legends for me) then I went to bionicle story (not the best name) and then bionicle chronicles (name already taken and it rymes) so I went back to bionicle story. Fall of the glatorian series really wouldn't work becuase it is named after a specific event about half way through the movie. So once again if you can come up with a good name for my thing i will some how amke or get a reward for you So So, what do you think of it?Tuma1219JOIN! Would you mean as a moderator or what the site is for? The site will be a wiki metru-like website. Joining BSCW, TBW, BRW, UB and this wiki together(with your permission).Tuma1219JOIN! Yes, but only MoCs and reviews will be allowd on-site. We'll just link to here and TBW. And no, I don't think there's a template like that.Tuma1219JOIN! Sure, in the forums, in the BIONICLE Disscussion. I'll move it to news once that section is up and running.Tuma1219JOIN! Re:Bionicle story I don't think you understand I can't use FOTG as a series name becuase it is named after an event in the movie but I think I am going to do bionicle legends if the name is not taken,or if you think of a good name other than FOTG. thank you ahead of time if you help me Thank you. Thanks for the help and yay!--Toa manoc 02:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks for helping in the Crystallus adventures page! Also, I read in hte main page this: All templates and articles relating to users must be moved off the mainspace. The simple way to do this is by renaming the page User:Username/Article name. Wht does this mean? CONGRATS! Congratulations! You won the Brominax Strike Team Contest 1st place with Kanskar! ? Your tool is...a sack of potatoes!?Tuma1219JOIN! MOCs I just made an MOC thats half bone hunter and half zesk, now I am working on a skrall with a rahkshi head I am making MOCs for my series so: *I m done with the rahkshi-Skrall it is one of my larges tMOCs and well put together as well *I am now working on a skrall with an Arktus head (yes I know others have done that too) *I have allready made an agori of shadows *matoran of a new secret element I am making has allready been created *and last but not least I am planning a being with manax's head P.S. I am not sure if the manxax like being (a titan) should be another large skrall (they are bad guys in my series) or a mutated noctian, which do you like better? also sorry about not choosing noctxia legends it is a good name but I like Leviathos chronicles RotR I just read it. It's good. Since I have the MOCs of Forsk and Tetrack, do you want me to take a picture of them, then edit it so we can have a picture for that holographic transmitter you mentioned? Also, can I write the next chapter? Just tell me what to do. sup Today vezok, hahli inika and kongu inika arrived in the mail!!! I'm so happy!! As soon as i knew bionicle ended i knew i had to complete my favourite year; 06. Expect new MoCs soon!! Alrighty With Brominax you know, doing what he does and all, I'm okay with it (not that it's my decision, anyway). But let's make sure to make his death dramatic in all ways possible. P.S, like I said above, can I write the next chapter of RotR? Sounds awsome! Antidax? Really? I don't even really know who Atidax is, since he hasn't done much in the overall storyline (yet). Enlighten me, would you? Well I guess I need to fix some things, then. Help Hey, can you add my images from BSCW to their corresponding pages here?Tuma1219JOIN! TLC good new chapter but I think you have some bad info Leviathos was not created on noctia but he has been to all of the noctian islands as that is where he lived a majority of his life before I know he wasn't created there but after his creation he lived on noctia and treated it like his home island, and has been to almost every noctian island as the islands have a close relation Toa Schmeater-Akk wants help My story about Iruini coming back to life involes Toa Norikk coming to Iruini's rescue but an unknown spirit conquers him and attempts to kill a Dark Hunter and Iruini. The two are forced to team up and destroy the spirit and save Norikk. Norikk then states that it is good to have a friend back. Iruini then encounters a floating mask which is an Olmak and it fuses itself with Iruini's mask. Iruini then has a new more powerful mask. I just want to know how to make this story fanon.Toa Schmeater-Akk 04:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, now I've got it. Reply to your message Sooooo sorry i didn't get back to you sooner! Talmax Kal Warriors was just a test page, and I was still a very new member (a "shinie", as the admins say). So, I will edit the page so it says that I didn't come up with the MoC's. Whoops! It was kinda a test page, because I was still exploring. Sorry for my idiocy. Hey, remember Takanordas? Let's prank him! is not a fan of "TWILIGHT" or "NEW MOON" New MoC Hey, TheSlicer! I made a new MoC! I don't know how it should fit into the storyline or what his name is, but take a look at him and see! So if you have any ideas of what he could do anywhere, (even in one of your stories, I really don't care where he goes) tell me! Also, can Janneus and Raanu-G have a part somewhere in the Fairon Saga? New MoC, Who to be I think Sacho. Yes, he should be Sacho. By the way, I made yet another MoC. He looks IDENTICAL to Ixtil except that he's red and black. Okay, not Identical, but I was thinking the could be brothers, or something. He looks evil, and I thought about them being enemies, but that's just like Fyxan and Fyxon. What if he is bad, but then switches back to good? I don't know. Also, when did ToaFairon say he'd have a MoC up for Fyxon? Hey, listen. You know Janneus? Now that he's gotten away, I'd like him to have a good part in TDR. Maybe have a brush/deal with Nightwatcher. I still think it would be great for them to be together. I haven't shown it much yet, but Janneus is planned to be EXTREMLEY cruel. And he also is amazingly stealthy and agile. He is great for heists. Anyway, if you don't like the idea, I'd still like him in TDR. The Last Apocalypse Animated I'll definetely audition. Can I do more than character? Also, Blender is...difficult. Just a warning. Audio Well, Audacity is quite good (and it's free), but I know lots of other programs if you're prepared to splash out. My Mum's a proffessional VO and she used to use CoolEdit, but now uses Adobe Audition, which is very good. I'm not sure how much it costs, but you may be able to get a student discount on it. I did download Blender a long time ago, but could never get it to work. I've still got it installed, so I may look up some tutorials and try again... Janneus First of all, what do you mean by the war? The war in darkness returns? Or the WHOLE Fairon Chronicles war? Anyway, He'll definatley be back in time for later stories in the saga. And please tell me that works, because I really have no other use for him then, and I had big plans. not to argue... dude, it is a moc contest i will initiate. but, if you have the power to admit abminship, i will challenge YOU. another thing if you accept, you can't use a previously made model. creator613 i am just trying to run on the road ludicrisly fast,i just want to go fast. creator613 listen, before you banish me with your admin powers for being annoying, think about this, did you want to be an admin before he asked you? the main problem i have with this is seeing a friend go faster in the sight i ever thought possible, it hurts. creator613 :( i uderststand, but there are only two people better than me at building, ids and kyler nuva, i say kyler because of his tazzuk. creator613 i meant non- admin people when i said that. creator613 i thought crazylhinkan was an admin, i said no- admin people. creator613 maybe, only maybe -cretaor613 admin Wow!! I never knew you an admin!!! When did you become one and how?? I've been here fer ages and have always wanted to become one I mean no offence to you in any way possible but i find this unfair. Users like me and Makuta kaper earlier on in the year were very active, maybe even more active, than you! Once agin i mean no offence. Also we have been top users, and have reamined as suh for a long time. I just believe that we deserve some recognition for our efforts on the wikia too. Since you are an admin do you think i could be promoted to admin? I really think i could help out the wikia community. I am not just doing this to up my status or anything, but i really feel i deserve it ok. If you got chosen, you deserve it, i guess. I just find it a bit annoying that I can't get something like that. Oh well. Well done for getting the position tho! TDG I like what you did with the trivia on the dude's gang page. Cool. Admin I think tapio was smart to make u an admin, tho i think ids was right, him and some other top users should be admins. I suppose. look! Look at my page vakax, he is my self moc! creator613